


(Post) Drunk in love

by Lp1_0_1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is barely there, Can you tell I barely watch the show?, Canon Divergence, F/F, Kinda blink and you miss it, Lesbian messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lp1_0_1/pseuds/Lp1_0_1
Summary: The superfriends went partying last night and Lena wakes up with naked Kara under her.------This is definitely not smut sorry.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	(Post) Drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> Just had some inspo and thought it would be funny for Supercorp. Sorry if it's too different from the TV show I'm just waiting for Supercorp to be canon to watch it completely ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Lena woke up with a warm body under her, a warm naked body than soon and dreadfully she realized was Kara’s, she took account of her own naked self and with care as not to wake her best friend, she flexed some muscles trying to asses the events of the night before.

It did not look all that good. The tenderness between her thighs gave away what she later remembered to be several rounds of vigorous sex. 

Slowly she removed her hand, fingers brushing golden skin and stopping immediately as Kara sleepily slurred “mstay’ bit longer babe”. After a few minutes of carefully listening to even breaths Lena determined it was just sleep talk and kept removing herself from the bed. 

Quickly finding her phone and the white t-shirt Kara was wearing last night she left for the living room, careful to keep quiet until she was several feet away from her naked friend. 

First she went through the camera roll, knowing perfectly well how prone she was to drunk selfies. Maybe twenty of the hundred or so pictures were decent enough to make out something other than blurry lights and blurry people. Not that it surprised her. 

After that she looked for Sam’s number, her friend answered after three tones and sounded fresh and awake, unfair for someone who was partying as hard as Lena just last night, perks of having a kid, I guess. 

“Kara is in my bed, naked Kara” Lena greeted. 

“That is awesome babe! You’ve always had the hots for blondie”. Lena’s groaned was received with a slight chuckle from Sam.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, you are after all a twelve year old child, oh wait you’re not, you have one” Lena deadpanned.

“And you are a fully grown woman sneaking out of her own bed like a college freshman!” Lena could hear Alex clearly laughing in the background “Is that Lena?” she even asked.

“Go talk to her, I’m sure everything will be fine between you both”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine, but I will not forgive you so easily, it is your job to stop me from behaving this stupidly” Lena rambled. She had given Sam full permission to slap her whenever she was being a drunk idiot a long time ago, and recently Jess also received that honor, the later one was off the hook since she had not join them yesterday.

“It would have been quite hard if I had tried, you and Kara were joined by the hip before the first round of shots, grinding on the dance floor like teenagers and sneaking to the bathroom to have sex twice, twice Lena twice. What did you expected me to do?”

“To slap me, Sam, I expected a slap”, she sighed “now I have to fix this”

“Lena, it takes two to tango”. Alex’s loud laugher interrupted her. “Blondie was clearly down for it, or she wouldn’t have followed you to the bathroom and then your house. Stop being such a melodramatic lesbian”. 

“I hate you, bye”

“Love you too, babe”

With a deep breath Lena armed herself with however little braveness she possessed and walked back to her bedroom. Kara was sitting with only a large pillow to cover her naked  
glory and Lena’s breath hitched in her throat making her choke a bit. “Hi” she timidly said, accompanied by a lame wave. 

“Hi”. To Kara’s credit she didn’t laugh at Lena’s obvious nervousness or tried to make little of her feelings, although Lena didn’t know why she was expecting that since Kara was nothing if not a kind, caring and all-around amazing friend. 

Lena shortened the distance and perched herself on the corner of the mattress farthest from Kara. 

“Do you remember…?” she could not bring herself to say the words.

“I do” after a charged moment Kara’s expression fell “Do you remember everything?” she asked alarmed at the thought of having taken advantage of her friend. 

“Of course” Lena hurried “I do, remember everything. Or at least I hope it’s everything, it is a lot” her voice trailed off.

Memories had been swirling in her head since she woke up, awakening contradictory feelings of arousal and embarrassment. A pink hot flush crawled up her chest and neck and Kara’s gaze trailed over the white t-shirt and couldn’t hide the obvious appreciation for Lena in her clothes. 

“It was a fun time” she mumbled hesitantly. “Right?” pink colored her tan skin. 

“Yeah, it was. I loved it” Lena said a bit too enthusiastic. “I mean, it was good… I mean… yeah…” She would never ever contradict Sam again when she calls her a dumb lesbian.  
Lena took a deep breath and tried again “I had a fun time last night and if I have to be honest it was something I had maybe wanted for a while now”

Kara failed to keep her small chuckle in. “Lee you’re so cute when you’re nervous”.

It didn’t escape Lena’s attention that Kara’s response was non committal and so far it was her the only one that had embarrassed herself. She mulled over her thoughts deciding whether to be spiteful, sarcastic, oblivious, trying to read Kara’s expression…

Kara engulfed her in a big hug and let her go after a few beats “It was something I had wanted for a while too, Lena” she leaned in to give her a shy kiss.


End file.
